Flippy vs Hank
Description This is JohnVader31's 9th OMM. This melee is between returning fighter Flippy from Happy Tree Friends and Hank J Wimbleton from the Madness series. this battle will take place in a military base. One Minute Melee Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds. 2 fighters, no research, 60 seconds MELEE!!! Pre Fight The Happy Tree Friends military was preparing for HTF war in there military base. Flippy was in the base as well as other Happy Tree Friends characters. Then there was a security breach. Hank was the one intruding the military base. Then Hank found the main room where all the solders were at. Hank blasted the door with his bazooka. Then Flippy flipped-out and became evil Flippy. Let the best psychopath win, Fight. 60 sec Flippy tried to ambush Hank but Hank knew Flippy was coming. Hank got out his katana and Flippy got out his knife. Hank and Flippy started having a sword v Knife battle. Hank kicked Flippy's knife out of his hand and Flippy head-butted Hank in the face. 50 sec Hank got out his rocket launcher and fired it towards Flippy but Flippy grabbed the rocket and threw it back a Hank. Hank jumped out of the way. Hank ran up to Flippy and started to punch him. Flippy punched Hank back as hard as he can. Flippy laughed evilly. Hank kicked Flippy in the leg. Flippy fell to the floor. 40 sec Hank got up got out his AK-47. Hank tried to shoot Flippy with it but Flippy rolled on the floor to avoid the bullets. Only two bullets hit Flippy. Flippy got up off the floor and started throwing grenades at Hank but Hank avoided the grenades making Flippy look like he wasn't even trying to aim for him. 30 sec Hank started to slash Flippy with his katana but Flippy moved away quickly. Hank tried to cut off Flippy's head off but Flippy ducked and kicked Hank in the head. Then Flippy shut down the power causing the room to be pitch black. Hank lit up a random torch he had with him for no good reason. Evil laughs echoed around the room. Then Flippy started throwing grenades close to Hank not actually aiming for Hank. 20 sec The power came back on and Flippy was nowhere to be seen. Then Flippy ambushed Hank by stabbing him in his hand. Then Flippy kicked Hank in the back. Flippy started throwing grenades at random. Hank got out his rocket launcher and shot the grenades. 10 sec Flippy threw his knifes at Hank's feet. Hank blasted a rocket at Flippy but Flippy grabbed the rocket and threw it at Hank. Hank tried to move but he couldn't because he had knifes in his legs. The rocket hit Hank and Hank splattered everywhere, Flippy laughed evilly. K.O Post Fight Flippy looked pleased about killing Hank. Flippy was out off control and killed more people with a cake slice has found close by. Results This melees winner is Flippy Category:What if? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Cartoons' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Happy Tree Friends vs Madness combat themed One Minute Melees